who can't be moved
by leehyh
Summary: ketika chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa matahari yang selalu menyinari hari-harinya. songfic. chanhun


Who cant be moved

Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Kris Wu, Kim Jongin / Kai, Do Kyungsoo

boy x boy. Romance, hurt / comfort

this fic is own. And the cast belong to their family

_**How can i move on, when i'm still in love with you?**_

_The script – the man who cant be moved_

* * *

_**Kau adalah matahari.**_

_**Jika kau pergi menjauh dari tubuh ini apa yang terjadi?**_

_**Terntu. Tubuh ini akan diselimuti kegelapan karena tidak ada sinar yang meneranginya.**_

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu sudah berapa botol minuman berakohol yang dia minum. Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan rasa bebas dari semua masalahnya. Dia lelah. Dia ingin melayang ringan.

"Chanyeol. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang," kris mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol menoleh menatap kris. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan jelas. Mungkin karena pandangannya merabun atau memang cahaya remang-remang klub malam ini mengganggu penglihatannya.

"pergi kau. Aku ingin sendiri," suara berat itu terdengar begitu serak. Kris menghela napasnya. Dia lalu melirik Kai yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"ayo bawa dia pergi dari sini," kai mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua membopong tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi itu –hampir sama dengan Kris-. Chanyeol tidak memberontak. Dia terlalu lelah. Lelah menangisi hidupnya.

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. _Aku sekarang dimana?_ Dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia sedang berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan, tapi kenapa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri di sini? Chanyeol menatap sebuah cafe yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia merasa begitu kenal dengan cafe itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengingat apapun?

"Chanyeol," sebuah suara berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol dari kebingungannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia yakin. Dia begitu familiar dengan suara itu.

"aku disini, Chanyeol." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dan chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah jam 1. Tepat berada di depan cafe yang tadi di lihatnya. Dia menajamkan indra penglihatannya. Matanya menangkap sesosok namja, memiliki surai lembut berwarna perak, dan ada air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipi mulusnya.

"Oh Sehun," Chanyeol tercekat setelah mengenali sosok namja itu. _Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disana?_ Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendekat. Berlari. Mengampiri namja yang telah mengusik hidupnya. Dia terus berlari tapi dia tidak pernah sampai di depan namja bernama Oh Sehun itu. Semakin Chanyeol berlari, semakin jauh jarak antara dirinya dan Oh Sehun.

"OH SEHUUUUNNNN,"

hosh...hosh..

Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi buruknya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan persegi itu. Ini kamarnya. Sejak kapan dia berada di sini?

"mimpi buruk lagi?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah pintu kamar dan mendapati namja tinggi –Kris- sedang bersender di sana. Chanyeol memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang sakit. Hatinya juga sakit, hanya saja dia lelah untuk menyadarinya.

"keadaanmu kacau sekali. Sudah kubilang jangan mabuk. How stupid you are," Chanyeol tetap diam mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Tanpa dia sadari matanya sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening, pengaruh dari mimpi yang sangat mengganggu jiwanya.

"apakah aku tak bisa meraihnya lagi Kris?" Chanyeol terisak. Sebelum ini, dia tidak pernah menangis. Dia adalah namja yang kuat. Tapi, setelah semua hal buruk terjadi, dia bukanlah Chanyeol yang dulu lagi. Chanyeol yang selalu ceria di setiap langkahnya.

Kris mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol ;berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"minumlah teh hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingmu. Hari ini istirahat saja. Aku yang akan mengurus pekerjaanmu di kantor," Kris berujar pelan. Masih menepuk – nepuk bahu Chanyeol yang bergetar karena tangisnya.

* * *

_**Kumohon kembalilah ke sisiku. Kau sangat tau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.**_

* * *

Park Chanyeol tersenyum menatap foto yang ada di nakas di samping kasurnya. Dua orang namja, saling merangkul satu sama lain dan senyuman bahagia terpancar dari keduanya. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seseorang paling bahagia saat Oh Sehun masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Berawal dari pertemuan yang tidak di duga. Seperti layaknya drama-drama yang disiarkan di televisi, mereka bertemu. Saat itu Chanyeol sangat terburu-terburu. Dia harus menghadiri rapat di kantor dan sialnya mobilnya terjebak dalam kemacetan yang panjang. Dia memilih untuk keluar dari mobil mahalnya dan berjalan sampai kantor. Tidak mungkin kan dia terdiam di dalam mobil selama 2 jam sedangkan rapat akan dimulai dalam 30 menit lagi kan?

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa –atau mungkin berlari. Dia tak mau terlambat. Ini adalah rapat penting untuk kelanjutan perusahaannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan juga sedang berlari tergesa. Singkat cerita. Chanyeol bertabrakan denga namja yang sedang membawa dua buah gulungan kertas dan kopi americanonya –yang tadi dibelinya di sebuah cafe- tumpah mengenai dua gulungan kertas yang ternyata adalah lukisan.

Saat itu namja yang bertabrakan dengan chanyeol –sepertinya seorang mahasiswa karena dilihat dari penampilannya- hampir saja menangis. Ternyata hari itu adalah hari dimana dia harus mengumpulkan tugasnya dan Chanyeol menjadi sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Namja itu hanya menatap tajam chanyeol. Tatapannya dingin dan menusuk. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa dirinya mungkin akan menjadi seonggok es yang akan hancur karena tatapan namja dihadapannya ini.

"maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku membantumu untuk membuat ulang lukisan ini? Sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku ada rapat penting," Chanyeol benar-benar panik karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.45 menit. Rapat akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Dia memberikan kartu namanya dan berlari meninggalkan namja yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun itu mematung memandangi lukisannya yang sudah ternoda oleh cairan kopi.

* * *

_**Pertemuan kita yang begitu berkesan. Kenapa harus diakhiri dengan suara tangisan pilu?**_

* * *

Chanyeol menatap namja yang berada di hadapannya ini. Namanya Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa jurusan seni dari Seoul University. Berada di tingkat semester lima. Umurnya hanya terpaut empat tahun lebih muda daripada Chanyeol. Dia hidup sendiri di Seoul, sedangkan keluarganya hidup di Busan. hobinya melukis dan dia akan menghabiskan waktu senggang di galeri apartemennya.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada di hadapan Sehun dan mengetahui semua hal tentangnya?

Jangan salahkan Chanyeol yang merupakan anak konglomerat. Dia memiliki banyak bawahan yang dapat diandalkan untuk mencari informasi.

Dab disinilah dia berada. Di ruangan persegi dalam apartemen Sehun. Memandangi Sehun yang sedang fokus terhadap kanvas di depannya.

Enam puluh tiga menit yang lalu seseorang membunyikan bel apartemen Sehun. Aniway, setelah kejadian mengenaskan –Sehun menyebutnya seperti itu- yang terjadi tadi pagi. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dia tidak mau membuang waktu dan memilih untuk mengulang lukisannya, walau dia tidak yakin akan bisa cepat jadi atau tidak.

Sehun mendapati sosok namja tinggi dengan jas mahal yang tersampir di tubuh tegapnya. Cengiran yang menunjukkan gigi rapinya itu membuat Sehun bergidik.

"annyeong," suara baritone menerpa daun telinga Sehun.

"kenapa kau ada di sini, dan darimana kau bisa tau alamatku," bukan sebuah sapaan yang diterima Chanyeol tapi sebuah kalimat dingin yang keluar dari namja manis di hadapannya ini.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku pada–"

"pergi," Sehun memotong pembicaraannya dan hampir saja menutup pintu kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menahannya.

"ijinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab Sehun-ssi," Sehun bergidik –lagi- dia tidak tahu kenapa orang di hadapannya ini bisa mengetahui alamat bahkan namanya?

Setelah beberapa argumen yang terjadi di depan apartemen itu, akhirnya Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol masuk. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol sangan senang akan hal itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak banyak membantu Sehun sejak awal dia berada di ruangan ini. Dia tidak pintar menggambar, dan dia tidak mau menghancurkan karya seni yang sedang dibuat oleh Sehun. Jadi dia hanya memperhatikan Sehun dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"kau tahu, bahwa dirimu tidak berguna disini. Jadi pergilah," suara sedingin es itu kembali terdengar sejak sejam yang lalu. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menyuruh pulang Chanyeol dari tadi, dia begitu risih saat seseorang memperhatikannya saat sedang melukis. Apalagi itu orang asing yang merusak hari cerahnya.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar kalimat sarkastik yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dia berfikir sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang galeri itu.

Sehun melirik chanyeol sekilas. _Syukurlah orang aneh itu sudah pergi._ Sehun menghela napasnya dan kembali lagi hanyut dalam dunia seninya.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak chanyeol keluar dari ruang galeri sehun. Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa dia tidak mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka karena Chanyeol sudah pergi? Apakah Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan? Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Dia hampir saja akan melempat palet yang ada di tangannya kalau saja orang yang telah mengagetkannya itu mengeluarkan suara.

"aku hanya menemukan mie instan di dapur. Jadi kita makan ini saja ya? Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang dan kau pasti sangat lapar," untuk kesekian kalinya sehun hampir saja tersedak. Bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol sudah pergi dari hadapannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu?

Sehun menghela napas kasar. Dia menaruh palet dan kuasnya di atas meja lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang tak jauh berdiri dari tempatnya.

"sebenarnya maumu apa tuan berjas? Tidakkah seharusnya kau berada di kantormu dan berpacaran dengan kertas-kertas?" Cehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia melempar Chanyeol keluar jendela dari apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 12.

Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Dia terlihat lebih imut dengan tampang idiotnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat sehun ingin membunuhnya. Lima detik kemudian raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih serius. Sepertinya dia tahu kenapa aura Sehun makin menghitam saja.

"aah.. mianhae jika kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan memperbaiki kesalahanku tadi pagi,"

Sehun terhenyak, dia bisa melihat kesungguhan dari dua bola mata itu. Dia sedikit tersentuh akan ketulusan namja di hadapannya ini.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas kesungguhanmu Chanyeol-ssi,"

* * *

_**Kau merubah hidupku. Membuatnya lebih berarti dengan kehadiranmu di dalamnya.**_

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu entah mengapa Chanyeol dan Sehun sering berpapasan ketika berada di jalan atau di beberapa pertokoan. Dunia itu sempit mungkin adalah kalimat yang pas untuk kejadian yang satu ini. Hubungan mereka membaik, Sehun mulai bisa menerima chanyeol yang menawarkan diri menjadi temannya. Walaupun terpaut umur 4 tahun. Obrolan mereka tetap nyambung. Mungkin karena memang sifat Chanyeol yang sedikit kekanakan dari usia yang seharusnya. Dan entahlah, ada perasaan yang muncul di antara hubungan pertemanan mereka. Sehun bukanlah anak easy going. Tapi sejak berteman dengan Chanyeol sifat dingin dan anti sosialnya sedikit berubah walaupun itu hanya ketika ia bersama Chanyeol.

Tepat pada awal musim semi tahun lalu, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan yang sudah dia pendam sejak mengenal Sehun lebih dalam. Dia ingin melindungi namja itu, ingin terus berada di sisinya membuat hidup namja itu lebih berarti.

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta yang romantis. Hanya sebuah kalimat simple yang cukup membuat Sehun yakin atas jawabannya.

"kau tau, Aku bukanlah lelaki yang romatis. Walaupun aku kelihatannya banyak berbicara, tapi aku begitu gugup saat menyampaikan ini. Jika tidak percaya coba kau pegang kedua telapak tanganku dan rasakan dinginnya," Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari Chanyeol di depan cafe yang menjadi awal dari hubungan mereka.

"jangan tertawa saja Oh Sehun! Jawablah pernyataanku. Kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

"jika aku bilang 'aku tidak mencintaimu' bagaimana Park Chanyeol?"

"aku akan mengeluarkan hatimu dan menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya,"

"pemaksaan. Jika kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya untuk apa lagi aku mengucapkannya? Itu menghabiskan tenaga,"

"hey! Tentu aku ingin mendengar dari mulutmu langsung,"

"astaga baiklah, jangan emosi. Aku jadi malas mengatakannya kan,"

"ya! Oh Se—"

"aku mencintaimu. Dan terima kasih sudah mencintaiku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol hampir saja emosi karena Sehun tidak juga mengucapkan hal yang sangat penting baginya. Tapi siapa yang akan marah jika hal yang kau pinta sudah dilaksanakan? Chanyeol merasakan dunianya melayang. Terbang ke angkasa saking senangnya. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Di saat bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Kisah cinta mereka juga mekar memperindah kehidupan.

* * *

_**Cinta kita bersemi layaknya bunga sakura yang bermekaran indah. **_

_**Tak pernah berfikir bahwa akhir dari cerita kita adalah musim gugur yang menyesakkan.**_

* * *

Chanyeol tersadar dari kisah masa lalunya. Terlalu manis untuk diingat. Terlalu pahit untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada sekarang. Dia menaruh foto yang tadi digenggamnya di atas nakas. Dia merindukan Sehun. Dia menginginkan Sehun ada disisinya. Dia menyesal telah membiarkan kisah cintanya harus kandas hanya karena keegoisannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun. Dia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Padahal dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang berat –bahkan dia hanya duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidur- tapi dia merasa lelah. Otaknya lelah terus mereka ulang kejadian yang terus mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Kris benar-benar ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia selesai membuat sarapan di apartemen Chanyeol –sejak 10 hari yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol karena keadaan Chanyeol yang memprihatinkan- dia melihat sesosok namja dengan pakaian kantor lengkap –setelan jas mahal dengan dasi dan rambut yang begitu rapi- menghampirinya di ruang makan. Mungkinkah sosok di hadapannya ini setan?

"hey Wu Yi Fan! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti kau melihat hantu?" suara berat seorang Park Chanyeol menggema di telinga kris. Menampar pikiran Kris yang melayang. Dia mengernyit heran.

"kau mau ke kantor? Kemarin malam saat aku pulang, kulihat keadaanmu sama sekali tidak membaik,"

"aku sudah membaik sekarang. Lagipula sudah seminggu aku tidak bekerja, kasian kan kalau kau terus yang mengurus perusahaan. Tentu aku tak mau sahabatku ini menjadi botak," Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tertawa keras. Kris bergidik ngeri, tawa Chanyeol terdengar begitu dibuat-buat. Membuatnya menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih.

"hey apa maksud tatapanmu itu hah! Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lihatlah," Kris hanya berusaha tersenyum miris sebagai jawaban. Walaupun dia sangat yakin bahwa _Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja_, tapi mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja itu sudah termasuk kemajuan yang bagus kan?

* * *

_**Aku akan berusaha baik-baik saja jika kau terlihat baik-baik saja**_**.**

* * *

Jalanan kota seoul di jam makan siang seperti ini begitu padat. Chanyeol merasakan perutnya terasa lapar dan dia memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar kota sambil mencari udara segar. Sudah seminggu tidak masuk kerja membuat tugas-tugasnya menjadi seperti gunung –walaupun Kris sudah membantu mengerjakan tapi tetap saja terlihat seperti gunung- dan dia cukup dibuat pusing dengan hal itu. Dia berjalan sesuai kaki yang melangkah tanpa tujuan. Hanya mengikuti naluri dan hati yang mengatur syaraf-syaraf otak. Dan hati membawanya ke tempat ini. Tempat penuh kenangan masa lalu yang begitu mengharukan.

"selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu,"

"aku pesan chocolate bubble tea satu,"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar tuan,"

Chanyeol memperhatikan interior cafe ini. Tidak berubah tetap terasa begitu nyaman. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menyebar dalam ruangan. Menenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan.

"ini bubble tea anda tuan," Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil terhadap pelayan tersebut. Setelah membayar bubble teanya dia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar cafe. Berdiri tak jauh dari cafe dan menyeruput bubble teanya. Dia tersenyum saat bubble tea itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Dulu, Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai minuman manis seperti ini, dia jauh lebih menyukai minuman seperti kopi americano. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Sehun semuanya berubah. Hal-hal yang tidak disukainya, menjadi salah satu hal yang paling disukainya sekarang. Sehun adalah matahari yang memberi sinar bagi kehidupannya yang gelap. Dan ketika sinar itu menghilang, hidupnya kembali gelap. Bahkan dia tak yakin masih bisa berdiri tegak tanpa matahari yang selalu menyinarinya dulu.

Chanyeol diam tak bergeming di depan cafe itu. Sekelebat kenangan masa lalu menghantui pikirannya lagi.

.

.

"Chanyeol lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan ini," Sehun berkata dengan pelan, menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

"apa? Jangan bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau adalah pemimpin perusahaan, bagaimana bisa tidak mengerti kalimat yang begitu mudah? Aku sudah lelah Chanyeol,"

"lelah? Jika kau lelah karena menungguku selesai rapat aku min—"

"aku lelah karena tidak dianggap,"

"apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun intens. Hari ini begitu melelahkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan sekarang sehun ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Ini gila.

"sebut saja aku cemburu atau iri. Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah karena hal itu. Aku merasa aku bukan lagi kekasihmu. Tetapi sekretarismu lah yang menjabat sebagai kekasihmu saat ini," Sehun tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat kekuatan untuk bicara dengan lancar seperti ini. Dia hanya merasa lelah. Lelah menahan sakit ketika setiap kali Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan sekretaris yang baru bekerja dengannya selama 6 bulan itu.

"astaga, kau cemburu dengan Kyungsoo? Dia sekretarisku. tentu hubungan kami terlihat dekat dan itu hanya sebatas rekan kerja, Sehun. Kenapa kau menjadi kekanakan seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

Sehun tersenyum miris.

"bagaimana ya? Ketika kita sedang berdua, ponselmu tiba-tiba berdering. Lalu kau beranjak pergi dengan alasan Kyungsoo memanggilmu karena ada urusan penting. Lalu urusan itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting dan kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua. Maafkan aku yang menguntitmu. Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa selalu ada urusan penting yang mengganggu acara kita berdua?" Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Dia tidak mau terllihat sebagai sosok yang lemah di mata Chanyeol.

"waktu itu aku menemani Kyung—"

"aku tahu. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku menuntitmu? Kau tahu tidak apa yang orang-orang katakan ketika melihat pemimpin Park Company sedang berjalan beriringan dengan sekretarisnya?"

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Keduanya terlihat saling mencintai. mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Jauh lebih serasi saat tuan Park menjalin hubungan dengan seorang anak sekolahan itu," Sehun mencibir –mengikuti gaya bicara yang keluar dari mulut orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya-.

Chanyeol serasa di skak mat. Dia benar-benar tak tahu bahwa orang disekitarnya memikirkan hal seperti itu tentang kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sangat mempercayai tidak ada perasaan apapun yang dimilikinya untuk Kyungsoo. Hatinya hanya milik Sehun.

"itu kata orang, kau harusnya tau apa yang ada di dalam hatiku, Sehun"

"MASALAHNYA AKU MENDENGARKAN KALIMAT MENUSUK ITU BERKALI-KALI DAN KYUNGSOO MENUNJUKKAN BAHWA DIA MEMILIKI PERASAAN YANG LEBIH TERHADAPMU!" Sehun kelihangan kontrol emosinya. Dia sedikit lega karena batu di hatinya sudah pecah. Menguap ke udara.

Chanyeol begitu shock. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun membentaknya. Apakah kesalahan yang dia buat benar-benar fatal?

"perlakuanmu terhadapatnya juga membuktikan bahwa kau juga memiliki perhatian khusus terhadap sekretarismu itu," Sehun bergumam pelan, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara yang mulai bergetar itu.

"akhiri saja hubungan ini. Kau juga lelah kan dengan sikap kekanakanku? Mungkin kau lebih baik menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang seumuran denganmu. Jadi dia lebih bisa mengerti dirimu daripada aku,"

Sehun berharap Chanyeol mengatakan tidak. Sehun berharap Chanyeol ingin tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya dan memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini. Sehun berharap cintanya tidak akan kandas disini.

"terserah kau saja, aku pusing," bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin di ucapkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin meluruskan kesalah pamahan ini. Chanyeol ingin tetap menjalin kisah percintaannya dengan Sehun. Chanyeol ingin tetap mendapatkan sinar dari mataharinya.

Tapi kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa hatinya tidak berbicara?

Sehun menunduk. Tidak menyangka atas jawaban yang ia dengar. Dia ingin menjadi tuli saat itu juga. Kalimat itu terlalu tajam menembus hatinya yang sudah retak.

"ya. Terima kasih," Sehun berbalik. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap diam di tempat. Meninggalkan jejak tetes air mata yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian malam itu.

* * *

_**Berikan aku kesempatan yang kedua. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.**_

* * *

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan air mata yang sudah membendung dan siap mengalir. Disini semuanya terjadi. Awal pertemuan mereka, awal hubungan mereka, dan akhir dari segalanya. Selalu di depan cafe yang menjual minuman kesukaan Sehun itu. Dia terduduk. Kakinya tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Matanya sudah basah. Dia meraba permukaan jalan setapak dengan pelan, meraba jejak kaki Sehun yang tertinggal disana.

Dan entah untuk berapa lama, Chanyeol terduduk disana dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

* * *

Kris melempar ponselnya asal. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. _Bukankah kemarin lusa dia baik-baik saja? Dia pergi ke kantor dengan wajah ceria kan? Kenapa sekarang anak itu sudah menghilang lagi?_

Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benak kris. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Kris menerima telepon dari sekretaris Chanyeol –Kyungsoo- yang mengatakan bahwa kemarin dan hari ini Chanyeol tidak ada di kantor. Kata Kyungsoo lagi tepat saat dimana Kris harus pergi ke jepang karena ada urusan bisnis –dua hari yang lalu- chanyeol menghilang entah kemana saat jam makan siang. Mobilnya tetap berada di basement kantor. Jadi dia keluar dengan berjalan atau mungkin memakai kendaraan umum. _Astaga anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan! _

Kris mengambil ponsel yang tadi dilemparnya yang tepat jatuh di atas sofa. Dia menyentuh layar dan menekan nomor yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala.

"Kai,"

"..."

"kau dimana?"

"..."

"cepat kembali ke Seo ul dan carilah Chanyeol sampai ketemu,"

"..."

"dia menghilang,"

"..."

"aku sedang di Jepang, tapi akan kupastikan aku akan berada di Seoul beberapa jam lagi. Jadi cepatlah bergegas dan tinggalkan kesenanganmu dulu. Anak itu bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehat kalau kita terlambat,"

"..."

"hn. Baiklah sampai ketemu di Seoul,"

Kris menghela napasnya lega. Setidaknya dia bisa menyuruh Kai dulu untuk mencari Chanyeol. Perjalanan dari Daegu tentu tidak terlalu lama dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang akan berangkat dari Jepang. Dia melihat jadwal penerbangan ke Seoul. Tiga jam lagi. Semoga dia mendapatkan tiket dan segera sampai di Seoul.

* * *

Orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Sebagian orang malah menaruh beberapa makanan di sekitarnya. Dia bukan pengemis. Dia bukan seorang anak jalanan yang tidak mempunyai rumah. Pakaiannya tidak lusuh, bahkan dia memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi dan formal. Wajahnya bersih, hanya saja kantung mata yang berwarna hitam dan bibirnya yang berwarna pucat menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemimpin dari Park Company.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu, Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari tempat itu –di depan cafe yang menjual bubble tea-. Dia terduduk disana, menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah datang.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan tatapan dan pikiran orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Dia mengabaikan semua kebaikan hati orang-orang tersebut. Dia hanya ingin tetap diam disini. Menunggu seorang Oh Sehun menghampirinya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus kemana lagi mencari Sehun. Beberapa hari setelah mereka berpisah, Chanyeol menyuruh Kai untuk mencari Sehun. Di apartemen, kampus, bahkan sampai rumah-rumah sahabat sehun. Tapi dia tidak menemukan namja itu dimanapun. Dia seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggunya disini. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Sehun. Ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Apapun yang sehun pinta kepadanya, pasti akan dia laksanakan asalkan Sehun kembali ke sisinya.

Chanyeol tetap menatap lurus ke aspal jalan raya yang dilintasi oleh kendaraan sampai cahaya matahari di atas kepalanya terhalangi oleh tubuh seseorang. Orang itu menunduk ke arahnya, menaruh sebuah benda tepat di sisi kanannya, lalu pergi. Tapi sebelum orang itu berlalu dari hadapannya orang asing itu bergumam kecil.

"pulanglah,"

Chanyeol langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika daun telinganya menangkap suara yang tidak asing. Dia begitu kenal suara ini, suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Oh sehun.

Saat Chanyeol mendongak, mencari namja yang sedetik lalu masih dihapannya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali orang-orang asing yang berlalu lalang. Chanyeol melihat ke sisi kanannya dan menemukan sebuah cangkir kertas yang berisi kopi americano kesukaannya.

* * *

Kai berlari tergesa. Langkah kaki menuntunnya menuju cafe bubble tea yang memiliki banyak kenangan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Entahlah kenapa dia berfikir Chanyeol berada di sana. Dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang sahabat saja.

Saat jaraknya dan cafe hanya sekitar sepuluh meter. Kai melihat seorang namja dengan pakaian kantor lengkap dengan jasnya sedang terduduk di pinggir cafe. Dia bernapas lega. Itu sudah pasti Chanyeol.

Ketika kai ingin menghampiri Chanyeol, dia melihat sesosok namja berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Kai tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas, karena dia memakai hoodie berwarna abu dan memakai kacamata hitam. Orang itu menaruh sebuah cangkir kertas tepat di sisi Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi. Kai membulatkan matanya saat mengenali postur tubuh itu dari belakang.

_Bukankah itu Sehun?_

Walaupun namja itu memakai hoodie dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dibandingkan tubuhnya. Kai tetap dapat mengenali sehun dengan jelas. Saat Kai terbangun dari pikirannya, matanya tidak dapat menemukan sosok itu lagi di hadapannya.

Kai menghela napas. _Mungkin itu bukan Sehun._ Lalu dia melangkah cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang memandang kosong ke tengannya yang sedang memegang cangkir kertas.

"hyung. Ayo kita pulang,"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"jangan gila! Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disini,"

"sampai dia kembali ke sisiku,"

"apakah kau yakin dia akan kembali ke sisimu jika melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Ayolah hyung. Berpikirlah dengan rasional!" Kai tidak marah kepada Chanyeol. Dia hanya kesal, karena kebodohan Chanyeol yang dapat melukai dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang susah untuk melupakan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Tapi kalau tidak mau berusaha akan semakin susah kan?

Chanyeol diam saja saat Kai dengan perlahan membuatnya berdiri dan memapahnya. Pandangannya mengabur dengan cairan bening yang akan keluar lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, chanyeol menangis. Menangisi sang matahari yang tidak akan pernah kembali dalam hidupnya.

* * *

_**Satu satunya orang yang aku inginkan dalam hidupku adalah dirimu.**_

* * *

Di lain sisi, seorang namja sedang berdiri di balik dinding sebuah toko, tidak jauh dari cafe tempat chanyeol terduduk tadi. Namja itu membuka kacamata yang digunakannya, lalu mengusap matanya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata indah itu.

_Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku berbuat seperti ini demi kebaikanmu dan demi diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin kau memantapkan hatimu. Mencari siapa seseorang yang pantas memiliki hati itu dan tentu saja orang itu bukanlah aku. Aku hanyalah seorang anak yang baru menginjak dewasa yang tidak dapat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Carilah orang yang dapat mengerti dirimu. Aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu, agar kau dapat melupakan kisah kita berdua. _

Fin.

terima kasih yang sudah ingin membaca fanfic ini. mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
